pumpkin king training and dangers
by linsey skellington
Summary: Jack Skellington has just learned he is the going to be the new pumpkin king,but thats the least of his problems his friends and family begin to vanish.he must save halloweentown from it's horrilble fate.spelling and gramer mistakes.PLEASE NEED REUIEWS!
1. the pumpkin prince

Hi people this is my second fanfiction enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Jacks first day of training

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had just left his house for a walk with zero like usual. Jack said good bye to his dad and said he'll be home in an hour or two. Everyone as usual waved and said "hi Jack". Like he was some important person.

He had just made it into the graveyard when the ground below him dissolved and he landed into a darkened room. He looked up and the hole he had fallen through was completely covered. He tried to look around better but his eyes weren't used to the dark.

"Hello jack." said a voice out of no where.

"Who are you" Jack said looking in the room he just fell in.

"Who am I you ask I'm your new teacher the pumpkin king from two millieums ago." said a scare crow appearing from out of the darkness. The scarecrow had a purple shirt and a pumpkin head. The pumpkin was a jack o lantern that was already lighted. The looked absolutely terrifying.

"Oh. I can't be the new pumpkin king that would mean my dad is the real pumpkin king!" Jack asked.

"You're father is the real pumpkin king and you are the pumpkin prince. which means you're the next pumpkin king1 and it's time you started acting like it." He said pointed his straw fingers at jack.

"But I'm only 14." Jack said tiring.

"The same age your father learned and now you should learn. Jack there many people who known that you are the next pumpkin king and already making plans to hurt your friends and family around you. It is very important that you do not get hurt or that boogies will take control of halloweentown. do you understand?" Jack said

"Yes." Jack replied


	2. meeting sally

Chapter 5

Thinking of things

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad does the training get harder and harder each day?" Jack asked his father when he got home from training.

"Yes, Why?" jacks father replied.

"It's just that I'm so tired after I get home I don't even have time to go out on night walks or even look over plans for next Halloween." Jack complained

"You're learn to live with it" jacks father replied sounding annoyed

"Speaking of walks I'm going on one" jack said running out of the house.

Jack's father just turned in time to see his son run out the door. Jack ran toward the grave yard where he found Sally sitting next to the gravestone marked _Deadly Nightshade._ Zero was there and was playing hide and go shriek with Sally.

"Sorry I'm late " Jack said he fell down next to sally.

"That's ok . What happened to you? You don't look so good." Sally said looking at jacks tiresome attitude and the way his under eyes where turning dark from staying up so late from studying.

"Oh? That may be because I get up at 5 in the morning to go to pumpkin king training and leave about 11 at night. Then I have to study for about 4 hours after that then I go to sleep for an hour and get up and get ready! So I have a reason to look BAD!" Jack yelled.

"Sorry! I was just concerned about my only friend but I can see your to busy for me or any other friends!" Sally yelled.

"Look Sally I'm sorry but I'm just tired is all. That's why I'm so snappy today." Jack said

Sally looked him straight in the eye and said "Drop died again Jack Skellington! I Hope I never see you again in my life! With that see angrily got up and stormed out of the graveyard. Jack sat there for a moment and then got up and walked into the hinterland woods. Zero slowly floated behind him hoping everything would turn out alright.


	3. a night with sally

Chapter 4

A night with Sally

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The training that day was very intense fight with fists against fire. Jack's clothes were torn in many places and he had burnt his skull. "You're weak! How can you expect to be the next pumpkin king if you can't even fight a silly fire whip! You father could do this on day one! Go home and you better improve by tomorrow!" jack recalled his new teacher saying.

Jack had just left the hinterland woods to go to his house and change. Then he had to meet Sally in the Graveyard to show Sally around town. Jack had just made it through town square when he heard someone call his name.

"Jack" a voice called

he turned around and there stood Sally.

"Hi Sally .how are you tonight?" jack asked hoping she wouldn't see how badly he looked.

"No not really. What happened to you?" she asked looking at his clothes and burnt skull.

"Let's just say I've had a taste of what pumpkin king training is going to be like." Jack said looking at his clothes

"anyway ready to see the town?" jack asked

"yeah." Sally said excitedly

Jack showed her spiral hill, town square, lock shock and barrels tree house, town hall, the hinterlands, residual area and finally the witches shopee. Where Jack bought hot chocolate for sally and himself. But all through out the time he was showing Sally around he couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with his new teacher.


	4. cranky jack

A week later

"Dad does this training get harder and hareder?" jack asked his father

"yes, why?" jacks father replieded

"It's just I'm so exusated after I get home. I don't even have time or engery to go on my nightly walks." Jack complied

"You're learn to to live with it"his father replided sounding annoyed

"speaking of walks I'm going on one now or I'll run out of engry" jack said as he ran off

Jack ran to the graveyard. Once he got there he found Sally sitting with zero.

"sorry I'm late " jack aid as he fel down next to sally.

"that's ok you don't look so good jack. Are you ok?"sally asked

"Oh? I look bad? That may because eI get up every day and go into the woods and pratice fighting until 11:00 at night. And then I have to come here and talk to you!" jack yelled.

"soory I asked! I was just concerded!" sally yelled back before she ran away.

"Nice move Jack,he thought to himself, the only friend you got and you blew it." Feeling depressed and alone he got up and walked into the hinterland woods.


	5. Lock, Shock, Barrel, And a new girl?

Jack walked for what seemed like hours. He didn't really feel himself he felt like he was somehow different from the rest. Some how. He continued to walk on, this was the first time he had actually gotten by himself. Lately everyone wanted to be around him any free time he got.

Zero now growing worried about something began to make crying sounds. "What's wrong zero?" Jack asked as he turned around to see where zero was. HE didn't get a good look but he could tell some one was following him. He turned and began to walk and suddenly spun around to find lock shock and barrel in their walking bathtub. "Well, well, if it isn't the three little prankiesters you three aren't still working for oogie are you?" jack asked eyeing the three. "Well don't tell anyone but we're on a secret mission to destroy you don't tell anyone though." Barrel said giggling and shock hit him in the head with her mask. "And exactly why would you want to do that?" jack asked. "That is what you'll have to figure out as we each take you on. You see jack our mission is to destroy you when you least expect it and guess what you're in the woods all by yourself. How much better of a perfect time can you get?" shock said jumping out of the bath tub with lock and barrel.

"Well I hate to break it to you but you really should have done this about 2 weeks ago. I've learn how to fight since then and I think I can take on three little kids." Jack said preparing to fight." Alright well if you're a great fighter then you wouldn't mind if we use these…" barrel said as lock shock and barrel pulled out weapons that probably could be found in a nuclear war. They had bombs, guns, knifes, arrows, balls with spikes on them (can't think of their name.) and guns lots of guns.

"Well umm well…." Jack said. He could'nt even think of what to say he he was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly something ran out of the trees and knocked all three of them down. "Hey who's that?" lock asked sounding annoyed. "I don't know" jack said just as puzzled as they were. "Lets just say I'm a friend." Said the person.. This time Jack got a good look at her. She was wearing a white wedding dress that was torn a lot. she was also blue, her whole body and her hair were blue. She was so pretty He had never seen any one like her. "Are you just going to stare at me or do you need some help fighting these guys and one girl?" she said kind of shyly. "Sure!" Jack said now a little more relived that he wouldn't have to fight them on his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That my 5th chapter hoped you enjoyed! How will sally react to this new girl? Can you tell who the new girl is? Will Jack and this Girl make it out ok? Why would Lock Shock and Barrel want to destroy Jack? KEEP READING AND REIVIEW! NEED REVIEWS!


End file.
